Races
RoleplayCraft has a casual roleplay theme - players roleplay as much or as little as they like, and the races add to any roleplay that occurs. When a Peasant writes a Villager Application , they must also specify the race they want to be set as. They can choose one from the list of races, and at any date may donate for a Custom Race , subject to their choosing. Races are used for all sorts of roleplay themes such as quests, kingdoms, and even all the way to roleplay racial tension, such as battles. List of Races Human The Human race first came to the Dansylvanian Empire in the Second Era, appearing at the heart of the Empire itself, Dansylvania. Since then, Humanity has proven itself a versatile species, making names for themselves as merchants, diplomats, soldiers, mercenaries, and everything in between. Humans are adept swordsmen and quick on their feet, and are a naturally sea-faring species. However the beginning of the story was not an easy one, but it was a tale of conflict and a determined quest by the newborn Humanity to survive in its harsh surroundings. Dwarf The great and prideful race known as the Dwarves hail from the great mountains of Gura'Lesh in the land of Astura, a land to the far east of Dansylvania and southeast of Estalia. The Dwarves were once great miners and craftsmen, whose creations were the most valuable in all the realms. In more recent times, the Dwarves of Estalia and Astura have been overthrown with poverty, many of their once proud mountain strongholds lie sacked or destroyed with only a very few left standing and in use. Now they are mostly found in the towns of Humans, fashioning blades and armor from iron and leather, to aspire to be Paladins to protect the realm, as simple tavern-masters or as guardsmen. Though many may be no longer rich in coin, they are rich in their kinship, for Dwarves are among the most loyal companions in the realms. Orc Believed to be natives of Dansylvania however this is somewhat uncertain. Orcs are Famed for the brutality, strength, and high numbers, Orcs are force to be reckoned with. The history of the Beast-like warriors dates back many thousands of years however Orcs are one of the younger races in the land, have been a part of many cultures due to their ability to cross-breed, high numbers, and their wide distribution. From the wisest Shamans to the most monstrous Warlords Orcs have came in many packages and have been found in many places in all of history. Wood Elf The Wood Elves, also known as the Sylvan Elves, are a proud, numerous, and diverse race. Wood Elves are considered natives of the thickly forested island in Dansylvania, to the southwest of the Dansylvanian capitol, Lyconia. They do, however, have roots in the lands that were the High Elven Empire. The Wood Elves were a proud and prominent race, escaping time's ravages, living in glorious cities built in the mighty forests and jungles across the lands. Like many races, however, they are in the decline as their forests wither, becoming skeletal shadows of their former grace and beauty. As the forests that cradle them die, so do the cities, ghosts of their former grandeur. Along with the cities, bits and pieces of culture- or their history- are lost. Why they have not lost as much as their elven brethren, The Dark Elves, substantial segments have been lost. Historians try to stitch together what remains, but the pieces are wide spread and few know where they lie. Only the elders of this race can tell you where you can find these things, and first you have to find the elders. The Wood Elves have taken to a variety of professions, resulting in Wood Elves being wide spread, there being no proper wood elven colonies, appearances varying greatly between elves, and differences in the skills they favor. Having a bow-man's eye and a herbalist's hand, however, is a talent that stretches back centuries, even millennia. Few Wood Elves are rich in coin, but they are rich in in culture and wisdom. Werewolf Lore not yet Updated Werewolves are believed to be descended from the children of a human female and the wolf god, Lycan. Not much is known of these secretive creatures except that they are very aggressive and dangerous. They have the lucky perk in acrobatics, taming and unarmed (McMMO skills). Gnome It is widely unknown where this small, genius race hailed from save that they, like the Dwarves, were once automatons created by the Malg'aleshi to help shape the planet. The Gnomes are often hailed as the most technologically advanced and most intelligent race despite their small stature. Gnomes, like Dwarves, most often make their homes in frozen wastelands, sometimes even in the mountains and can often be found accompanying their Dwarven cousins, living in great Dwarven fortresses or tinkering in the towns of men. Although they are seen as technicians there are many who practice the arcane arts and many Gnomes can be found as magi and priests, there are even some Gnomes who are known to practice dark magic, even Necromancy. High Elf Lore not yet Updated Like all Elves, High Elves are in tune with nature but are also renowned for their intelligence, magical abilities and superior attitude to others. High Elves are natives of Dansylvania, but until recently have kept themselves out of political events. Dark Elf Dark Elves, also known as Dökkálfar or Drow, are a race native to the province Elona of Estalia. As a society, their golden age has come and passed, much of their influence wiped from the world. They are often seen either wandering the land alone or in small tribes, very rarely making a city. Time has washed away what religious history the race once had and very few deities remain in memory. As a rule of thumb, those seeking to fight a dark elf should take care as the strength of the average male can rival that of a dwarf. Many bolster their strength further by using one of the few types of magic they have left to enchant their weapons and armor. They are often revered as the emancipators of slaves and the wardens of the wilderness, while others have earned notorious reputations as assassins and thieves. Vampyre Lore not yet Updated Vampyres suffer from a disease known as Vampyrism. The disease causes an extreme thirst for blood and a reddening of the eyes. Vampyres are very strong and agile but become extremely weak in direct sunlight. They must feed often. Vampyre is the politically correct spelling of 'Vampire', which all members of this race find extremely vulgar and offensive. Goblin Goblins are a hardy race of green-skinned humanoids, small in size but big in courage... and greed. A tribal people of shamans, miners, and hunters, goblins survive through union and mob mentality. The few goblins that have left their clans for the cities of humans have become tinkers, rogues, and scouts, proving that while they are tiny, they are not to be underestimated. Custom Races & Donations Donators, as an available reward, can choose to have a custom race. They may pick the colour and title, subject to approval by the admins. For a full explanation, read about Donator Rewards . Issues with Races In the past, there have been conflicts with races. The staff members encourage players to keep all racial comments and tension confined to Roleplay! What happens in roleplay stays in roleplay. The staff do their utmost to keep the peace amongst the players and encourage everything to be fun and games. A full explanation can be read in the rules .